


Sometimes we take chances, sometimes we take pills

by will_p



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Newton Geiszler, Gen, M/M, not really healthy behaviour
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Gli diagnosticano un disturbo bipolare di I tipo a ventidue anni, dopo una piccola crisi in università finita con una sedia lanciata fuori dalla finestra e un incidente con acidi di laboratorio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _armonia_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/110744.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). #salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo (#teamTSH ftw!)
> 
>  **NOTA BENE:** per quanto il mio stato mentale non sia dei migliori, io non sono bipolare; ho cercato di leggere il più possibile sulla questione  & di andare a buon senso per scrivere una storia, se non accurata, almeno plausibile, ma se qualcosa non torna sapete perché.
> 
> Titolo @ _Hum Halleluja_ \- Fall Out Boy.

Gli diagnosticano un disturbo bipolare di I tipo a ventidue anni, dopo una piccola crisi in università finita con una sedia lanciata fuori dalla finestra e un incidente con acidi di laboratorio.  
  
Una parte di Newt rifiuta la cosa, tenta di aggirarla, _ecco una lista di trentasei ragioni per cui questa diagnosi non ha senso_ e _si tratta al massimo degli strascichi di un disturbo ciclotimico_ e _non ho TEMPO di essere bipolare_ ; un'altra parte, un po’ più profonda, ovattata, quella che con un sorriso storto pensava al conto del vetraio mentre guardava la sedia volare al rallentatore verso la finestra, pensa: _ovviamente_.  
  
Gli danno delle medicine, e l'indirizzo di un terapista, e il consiglio di prendersela comoda, e Newt... va avanti, più o meno. Cerca di prendersela comoda, quindi fa domanda per un solo dottorato invece di cercare un modo per finirne due insieme. Apre un livejournal per sfogarsi che abbandona dopo precisamente un mese, passa le vacanze di Natale a letto, poi si barrica nel suo sgabuzzino d’ufficio e smette di accettare tesisti. Va a precisamente due sedute e tre quarti dal terapista, a distanza di tre mesi l'una dall’altra, prima che l’oceano inizi a rigurgitare creature mostruose e tutto passi in secondo piano.  
  
Prende le medicine, quando ce n'è bisogno, quando non può farne a meno, ma non sempre. Sviluppa una lieve dipendenza dagli antidepressivi, perché in questo mondo non può più permettersi di passare settimane con gli stessi vestiti addosso a fissare il soffitto per giorni, che riesce a rimettere in riga solo perché anche i medicinali iniziano a scarseggiare nelle città sul Pacifico. Ma gli stabilizzanti… _ci prova_ , davvero, lo sa che è importante, lo sa che genio o non genio lo caccerebbero se iniziasse a tirare sedie contro i suoi colleghi, ma gli stabilizzanti lo lasciano calmo e insensibile e lui non ha bisogno di essere calmo e insensibile - il _mondo_ non ha bisogno che sia calmo e insensibile, non quando ne va delle sue ricerche.  
  
E quando non sembra funzionare più nulla, ci sono i tatuaggi.  
  
Il tempo passa e Newt se la cava. Prende il sesto dottorato e si diploma da Ancorage e ficca le mani dentro un kaiju e diventa l'ultima salvezza per l'umanità. Se la cava fottutamente bene, se può dirlo, anche con una chimica cerebrale che vorrebbe ostacolarlo in ogni maniera e colleghi che si tengono sempre a tre passi da distanza e _Hermann Gottlieb_ , che non si tiene mai abbastanza lontano e che lo ostacola a ogni respiro, che lo fa combattere per ogni teoria che mette su carta ed è brillante e non fugge quando una notte va in laboratorio e lo trova a strapparsi i capelli sopra una milza spappolata, ma gli tocca una spalla, lo porta in camera, risponde colpo su colpo alle sue urla isteriche finché non è troppo stanco per restare in piedi e poi lo mette a letto.  
  
Si va avanti, insomma. Nel bene e nel male.  
  
E alla fine dei giochi Newt non ce l’ha mai avuta davvero con il proprio cervello, non dopo tutto quello che è riuscito a fare grazie a lui, ma ogni tanto si chiede se non sarebbe più facile vivere senza tre ossessioni diverse che si rincorrono ad alta velocità nella sua testa ad ogni secondo, tranne quando resta spento per giorni a letto con appena la forza di trascinarsi in bagno e poi al microonde. Non cambierebbe nulla ma ogni tanto si chiede come sarebbe, essere neurotipico.  
  
Rilassante, probabilmente.  
  
Poi il drift.  
  
Non gli era mai interessato pilotare, non come a Hermann, ma tecnicamente non avrebbe mai nemmeno potuto. Non aveva la minima intenzione di condividere il suo spazio neurale con nessuno, più per il bene degli altri che per il proprio, perché era già abbastanza difficile mantenere una parvenza di equilibrio così. Ma poi il mondo sta per finire e c’è un kaiju in fin di vita _proprio lì_ e i cavi si connettono sotto la pioggia e -  
  
C'è un attimo, una frazione di secondo, il tempo del battito di ciglia, in cui sono solo lui e Hermann, due in uno in infinito in perfetta sincronia, e - rilassante non era forse la parola adatta.  
  
Il cervello di Hermann è così pieno, ma in quella ressa quasi claustrofobica riesce a essere così _calmo_. C'è una saldezza al limite del nevrotico tra i suoi pensieri, una fiducia nell’ordine tanto forte da essere quasi fede, e per un secondo il caos caos di Newt vi si riversa dentro e ne viene invaso e si confondono e, incredibilmente, funzionano.  
  
Per un secondo, è tutto in armonia. È tutto come dovrebbe essere.  
  
(Poi vengono schiacciati dal peso di milioni di menti assetate di sangue che stridono contro di loro fino a farli sanguinare, ma ehi, tutto sommato, ha avuto episodi peggiori.)


End file.
